land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
The Purge
The Weekly Purge is an event which happens once every week, usually Saturday. During this event, one may kill whoever they want, but with only using specific weapons. For example, during the First Purge, it was only wooden swords. Other rules have been implemented during different purges. For instance, because of the high usage of invis pots during the event, these get banned a lot during the more recent purges. Captain Sparklez' idea of having Vaults was put through as well, as many were left with no gear whatsoever after they got #rekt by various other teams. However, there is said an even darker side to this! It was hinted by the dark lord himself that Dianite grows stronger during the Purge, as it was said by him during the chat and at the time his temple was unveiled. This is a work in progress, as many different purges will happen over due time. The purge was implemented shortly after the announcement of no violence, as the inhabitants of Mianite wanted a day to release all rage and settle debts. Captainsparklez has won every Purge so far, with Tom typically second, iiJeriichoii usually coming in third, and OMGitsfirefoxx normally dead last. Purge Skins Are Not Real Some inhabitants of the realm or Mianite have special Purge Skins, which they apply to their character during the event. Generally, these skins are the same as their normal ones, except with faces covered by Purge Masks. Some do not have a purge skin yet, though one has been created for Cpt. Sparklez by Moblinkebab on this site. The masks seem to be modeled after cronus13's own skin, but this is as of yet uncomfirmed. The First Purge Teams The teams went like this: Tom (SynHD) with Nadeshot (OpTiCnAdEsHoT) , all Team Dianite (#TeamDianite) Tucker (iiJERICHOii) with Sonia (OMGItsFirefoxx), Jordan (CaptainSparklez), Dec (CommunityMC), Champwan and cronus13 , Team Mianite and Ianite. But cronus13 was on Team Dianite The Weapons The weapons allowed were wooden swords or enchanted wooden swords. Team Dianite used enchanted wooden sword, same with Team Mianite/Ianite. But everybody on Team Dianite were given swords called Morning Wood and The Blade of Trust was Jericho's from a long time ago The Second Purge In this Purge only bows or enchanted bows were allowed. It is also revealed that the teams were at first CaptainSparklez and (unknown, please enter), Sonja and Jericho, Tom and Champwan and ,The Modesteps. But then Sparklez, Sonja, Jericho and the Modesteps allied against Tom and Champwan. Also the location of Champwan's base was revealed to be under Tom's Island. The Third Purge In this Purge only golden hoes and leather armor was allowed. It should be noted that this purge had two trials in it. The Final Purge of Season 1 Arguably the most eventful purge, the Final Purge was more player versus monster than regular player versus player. the participants were CaptainSparklez, Jericho, Firefoxx, Syndicate, and comically put in, Nvidia. The rules were no armor, wooden swords, bows, no enchants. At some point, the wizards and pirates joined in and added additional mobs to make things more interesting. Nvidia tied with Sonja with an after the buzzer Sparklez kill with 21 kills. Syndicate came in third with 31 kills, and Jericho came in second with 34 kills. Sparklez won the purge with 49 kills, after which he won the three god heads. Witches, zombies, skeletons, and blazes characterized this purge as the grand finale to all season 1 purges.